another beginning
by TheNinthChild
Summary: what happens if naruto was to be trained by a certain character a strong one; that's all i got a i'm pretty bad at summaries read if you want and if you don't well then don't
**the ages will be tweaked a lot for some of the older characters and if an event is set at the wrong point in time i'm well aware of my doing so it just helps the story plot and im warning you this story will be slowly updated as i have a lot of stuff going on right now**

 **also plenty of mistakes were brought forth to my attention and i thank wolfcalled for pointing one of them out this is my first story so if anyone is open for being a beta then that would be much appreciated  
**

Sarutobi was an old man a really old man to old for the life he was living he was the third Hokage and for that he had to focus on helping all the people of his village but right now that was not an issue the issue was how an entire village could treat one child as a demon he saved them from but not only that a three year old child he couldn't stand it and he knew what he was about to do would be called favoritism but he would not allow them to treat him like that anymore

"This is not a mandatory job you can leave now if you want" Sarutobi said in his raspy voice "I will not force this on to you it is your full choice as a person if you do it will be treated as a s-rank mission and you will be paid handsomely" The Hokage stood slowly and walked to the window behind his desk gazing over the village "The fourth would be disappointed in this village and i want to end this before the village worsens its state" he sighed he loved this village but this was one thing he hated about people they hate what they didn't understand

"Will you take this mission"he asked glancing over his shoulder

The man seemed to be in thought "What should happen if i decline"

"Well then nothing would change"

The man stood "Then i should accept under one circumstance"

The old man turned to look onto the raven haired shinobi "that i be pronounced dead on a mission if my clan found wind of this they would search for me to no end claim that my eyes were destroyed and that i sent a message back claiming so before i died with my crow summoning i will inform them of this change as to not be caught" he said slowly

"This can be done you are to leave tonight tell that you are leaving on a mission to your father" the Itachi walked to the door slowly "and Itachi"

"Yes lord Hokage" Itachi replied looking over his shoulder to see the Hokage bowing

"Arigato" the Hokage said letting a grin creep onto his face he was glad for the boy "and you may tell Ayame"

"hai" Itachi said before leaving the building Sarutobi went to his desk and sat down in a thinking gesture before sighing

He looked over to the wall where a collection of four pictures hung but the one that stood out was the last one where a man with a blonde crowd of hair and a bright pair of blue eyes holding a serious expression that held an unfamiliar look on the man to what Sarutobi was used to "I'm sorry Minato it must be done i just hope you and him can forgive me" he looked at a picture on his desk "goodbye naru-chan" he says smiling

*I _chiraku*_

"I have to go" Itachi said to the person sitting next to him

The person was crying

"It will only be five years i'll be back before you can say pie" Itachi said trying to comfort her

The girl stopped crying and started giggling "Pie really Itachi-kun is that the best you could come up with" she giggled while wiping the tears that had stained her face

"Well you know Ayame-chan i'm not that good at these things" Itachi said rubbing the back of his neck embarrassed he could see his plan worked she seemed like the lively girl he had fallen in love with

 _flashback_

 _last_ _year_

 _Itachi was having a really boring day he had just finished a week's worth of the Anbu's work in two hours then everybody praised him for it but that didn't matter to him he didn't care for any of their opinions as it was not good enough it was all just really easy and there was no challenge and that's what disappointed him it had been like this his entire life and he was getting tired of it all '_

 _he was going to practice with his father Fugaku and he was going to learn a new move or that would be the case if Itachi hadn't already learned the entire arsenal of what his father new along with the jutsu he created himself he liked excitement well the few things that were exciting after all when everything came easy you never had a challenge then well nothing was exciting_

 _"Hey girl come on let's get outta here you know you wanna" Came a deep voice to his left he turned to see a shop called Ichiraku_

 _"Dammit Ganjou i told you to leave me alone I'm not interested" He heard a girl scream back_

 _he heard a shuffling "You listen to me you damn bitch I'm the alpha you will bend to my call you listen to me when i talk to you and you bend over when i want you to" Itachi looked inside to see a large man with two upside down triangles on his cheeks holding up a girl who looked to be his age by her throat lifting her over the counter "Boy your pops sure picked the right day to take a sick day now were all alone and i can have you to myself" His smirk twisted into a devilish smile that was full of lust as he reached for her shirt_

 _only to find his hand frozen_

 _that's when he realized his arm was being held_

 _He looked back to see blood red eyes "Put her down" the man nodded and set her down "Now apologize to the nice lady" He said in his neutral voice_

 _"I'm sorry Ayame" Ganjou said in a voice that made him sound brain dead_

 _"Now" Itachi put his hands to his lips and whistled "mouse can you do me a favor and summon the Inuzuka clan leader" the Anbu nodded and disappeared_

 _he turned to stare at ayame he looked down to her and nodded she was about to say something when a woman appeared she had the same tattoos as Ganjou and looked to be very irritated "What is so important Itachi that you summon me a clan head to a restaurant" she asked in a Etchy tone only to look beside him and see a man who she new all too well "what's Ganjou doing here" she said noticing he seemed to be under a genjutsu_

 _he looked to her "Your husband seemed like he was about to harass this girl" he said calmly_

 _She sighed and grabbed the bride of her nose closing her eyes "Well then why didn't you just call the Anbu and have them deal with this like usual" she looked to him with an eyebrow raised_

 _"Well you see" he threw Ganjou toward her to which she caught him "He claimed to be the alpha" Hana's face curled in rage "I knew you would want to know about this immediately"_

 _"Oh he did, did he" she said with a evil smirk coming over her face "why thank you Itachi-san you can release him now" Ganjou suddenly had the light return to his eyes_

 _"huh what's going on" he looked around scanning the room then he froze and went back to look at his wife "Oh hey there Hana-chan"_

 _"Mister alpha ehh" Ganjou paled_

 _"I was only joking Hana-chan" He said in a high pitched voice showing his fear for the woman in front of him  
_

 _"mmhmm" she said grabbing his hair pulling him out_

 _"Arigato Itachi-san" Ayame said before returning back to work as if nothing happened she set down a bowl of ramen "on the house"_

 _Itachi was amazed at the smell that filled his nostrils it excited him he sat down and looked at her eagerly as if he was asking for permission to devour the food to which she smiled "Itadakimasu" he said quietly before slowly taking his first bite he immediately melted into his seat after he swallowed he stared at Ayame for a second "Are you an angel" she immediately blushed and giggled "I've never had anything this good and I've been all over the world" he said then he continued eating his food with a smile that only his little brother ever saw_

 _"Well no I am sadly not an angel but thank-you" she said and giggled into her hand_

 _flashback over_

Itachi had gone to the shop every day from then on and eventually they became more than friends she was the one thing besides sasuke that made itachi really smile in fact he became a whole new person around her

"I'll miss you" she said looking in his eyes

"And i will miss you" he kissed her and then he vanished

*in a forest*

a boy with blonde hair lay on the ground as the person he saved or more like distracted her attackers was being pulled away she was trying to reach out to him but her guard wasn't letting up

"Ko-san he saved me i should thank him" the little girl said desperately she felt terrible

"Hinata-sama you are not to be affiliated with that mons-i mean boy he is bad news and your father would surely disapprove" Ko said quickly 'Damn i almost said monster that would have gotten me executed should Hinata have told her parents' the head of the clan had always seemed to be watching over the boy and had hurt people in the clan for discussing matters against the child

*back with Naruto*

he stood then wiped himself off he knew from the beginning he would get beat up but it was worth it as he had distracted her attackers "well i better get home it's going to be dark soon" he let his foxy grin creep onto his face 'I should stop by Ichiraku today the people there were nice' he had going there every day for two months they had offered him free food and ever since then he would use jiji's pay to buy some ramen it was the best thing in existence

"How would you like to be stronger" he heard a voice behind him

"Huh who's there" he said quickly jumping around he saw a man wearing an Anbu uniform and a weasel mask "Oh aren't you one of those Abo guys"

"Anbu" weasel said nonchalantly "So how would you like to become stronger" he said again he had just watched what had just happened and it made him curious as to what had just pushed the boy to take the beating he saw the boy before he got to the four kids and the boy looked like he was preparing himself for a beating not a fight just a beating and well he got one

"Wait aren't you Abo supposed to be really strong if you train me there's no way i could ever lose to anyone" he said getting a determined look on his face "then i could be hokage in no time"

"But there's a catch" Itachi said amused at the look of pure determination

"Huh what catch" Naruto looked him over suspiciously

Itachi removed his mask "We'll have to leave the village for five years" everything went silent

"WHAT FIVE YEARS"


End file.
